


Jealous Girl

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Murder Daddy, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Public Sex, Remember that safe sex is the best sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You get jealous when you see Bucky talking with one of Tony's supermodel friends.





	Jealous Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible. But if you read it, enjoy it.

You knew you shouldn't be jealous. You knew you had no right to be, things between you and Bucky were pretty much casual, no labels, no pressure. And you were ok with that, you understood that Bucky was in no place to jump head first into a relationship, with all that had happened to him, it only made sense.

But the thing was, you were jealous. So much. The moment you made your entry to Tony's party and you saw him with that supermodel, demigoddess, something Tony had thought was a good idea to invite you were jealous. Because Bucky was laughing at everything she said and leaning into her and hanging of her every word. You were jealous and it was humiliating.

Determined to not give him the satisfaction of knowing how you were feeling, you made your way to the opposite end of the bar and asked for a Cuba Libre, then went to the balcony to have a smoke and wallow on your sour mood. Fuck him, you thought. Fuck him and fuck everything.

When you're heading inside a cold, metal hand circles your waist and pulls you into its owner's lap "Hey, Doll" Bucky's voice sounds gruff and low in your ear "How are you doing?"  
"Not as good as you" You're squirming on his lap "You know, I don't have a supermodel throwing herself at me"  
"Hey, hey... What's that?" He asks and you scoff "Are you jealous?"  
"No, I'm not" Your cheeks start getting hotter and you hope he doesn't notice, but he does. Bucky always does "I'm not jealous"  
"That's not what your body is telling me" He smirks and you want to slap him and scream at him "Your cheeks are all hot, I can hear how fast your heart is beating... Among other things"  
"Cool story, bro" You make to get up of his lap, but Bucky tightens his grip on you, metal hand around your waist and flesh hand caressing the inside of your thigh, almost disappearing under the hem of your dress "Let me go, Bucky"  
"You sure that's what you want?" A shiver runs down your body, he knows you, he knows the way you react to him "Doesn't seem like it, honey"  
"Fuck you, Bucky" He's holding you tight and you can feel his breath on the side of your neck.  
"Come on, doll... Stop acting out" Bucky is whispering in your ear and you get goosebumps, you damn everything since the day he walked into the motherfucking tower to the day you were born "I don't even know what her name is and, to be honest, she was asking about you. Seemed way more interested in you"  
"Yeah, of course" You roll your eyes and try to get up again.  
Bucky just holds you tighter, until you sit back on his lap "Why would I lie about that?" You feel his lips on your neck and your breath hitches a little "I mean, I don't blame her. But I don't like sharing"  
When you hear him say that your tummy flips and you clench your thighs together, trapping his hand between them "You don't?" Your voice comes out small and your cheeks are blazing, this time with pure, unadulterated arousal.  
"You know I don't" He sucks a mark on your neck and you're grateful for this secluded corner, because no one can see his wandering hands and your shuddering body "You gonna let me prove it to you, baby?"  
All you can do is nod. 

Bucky bites your shoulder over the fabric of your dress and you yelp, startled at the slight pain. His hand now completely under your dress.  
"Buck... James, here?" His flesh fingers are touching you over your underwear and his metal hand tightens it's grip on your waist, pulling you flush against him and making quite obvious how excited he is.  
"Yes, doll... No one will see us" your legs were slightly parted now and Bucky's thumb was circling your clit over your damp panties, your hips rocking softly against his hand.  
"Ho-how are you sure?" He bites your earlobe and your hips stutter "Oh, fuck"  
"Do you trust me?" You nod your head, and hide your face on the crook of his neck.  
"Then believe me when I say no one's gonna see us" he presses his thumb against your clit and you bite down on his neck "Take those off, baby. Give them to me"  
You stand and start pulling your panties down your legs, your eyes never leaving Bucky's as he fumbles with his belt and the fly of his jeans, hips raising a little of the plush chair so he can pull his jeans and boxers down, you lick your lips at the sight of his cock "Wanna take a ride, doll?" 

You don't answer his question, at least not with words, straddling his lap at once and sinking down on his length slowly, a small gasp leaving your lips at the sensation.  
Bucky growls lowly and takes your face in his hands, kissing you hard, until you are panting on his lap and your hips are rocking slightly on top of him.  
"Bucky" You start moving your hips faster, his hands grab handfuls of your ass. The contrast between them amazes you, his right hand is warm and calloused, his left is smooth and cold. The fingers of both of them are bound to leave marks on your behind. You start bouncing on his cock, one hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck, your moaning gaining volume until Bucky makes you look at him.  
"Doll... If you keep moaning like that someone will hear us" He moves his hands to your hips and grabs them, pulling you down on his dick until he is balls deep inside of you "You don't want that, do you doll?"   
"No... No... J-James" Then, Bucky starts pulling you up and down his cock, taking control, like he always does and you kiss him again, to muffle your moans and whimpers.  
He lets you set the pace again, and starts whispering in your ear "Baby... Did you really thought I was paying attention to her? Fuck... The moment you stepped in wearing this dress and looking all pouty? I wanted to fuck you"   
You clamp your hand over your mouth, and keep moving as fast as you can. You feel Bucky's metal thumb on your clit, circling it and applying pressure over it, your orgasm nearing fast. You crash your lips against his once more, all tongue and teeth, biting his lower lip and moaning into the kiss. He growls and quickens his thumb on your clit triggering your orgasm, you hide your face into his neck, muffling your sounds and Bucky starts moving, slamming his hips erratically into yours, biting onto your shoulder and leaving a mark when he cums.  
You stand and hiss when he slips out of you. You pull your dress down and start to feel how his cum drips down your thigh. Bucky uses your panties to clean you off and kisses your leg just below the hem of your dress, fixes his own clothes and pulls you to sit on his lap again.  
"You don't need to be jealous" You can hear the smirk on his voice "As good as you look when you are"  
"I know I have no right" There's a small smile on your lips.  
"Is not that" You feel his lips on your ear again "I wouldn't want anyone else, doll"


End file.
